


Give Him the Slip – [Newt Scamander x Reader Oneshot]

by TechnoFay



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anonymeme, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Fetish, Implied Relationships, Lingerie, Newt scamander x Reader - Freeform, Non-Canon Relationship, Porn, Rating: NC17, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, Stockings, Top Newt Scamander, newt X reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnoFay/pseuds/TechnoFay
Summary: A Tumblr request for a Newt x Reader where Newt has a stocking/lingerie fetish. Leads into smut.





	

Night had fallen in New York after a long evening out on the town, a celebration of the success of Newt's now published book, and the pair of you were in the little hotel room you opted to rent for the weekend. You were tired after such a long day of traveling and socializing, immediately set on getting ready to sleep.

He wasn't paying any mind to the fact you were undressing, too preoccupied with stowing away his coat until he caught you taking off your dress out of the corner of his eye. While he most certainly appreciated the bare skin of your back, his eyes were on your legs dangling over the bed and the thigh length stockings you had warn today.

Those were new.

Newt felt his heart jump into his throat at the sight, and he stood frozen, his eyes traveling up your legs and to the garter belt that held the stockings in place. Never had he seen anything so... sensual, and certainly not on you, though it would be incorrect to say that he was displeased.

Not in the slightest.

The way the thin fabric ran up from your foot and wrapped around the smooth curve of your thigh made him want to run his hands along your leg, just to feel the texture beneath his fingers. He shivered at the thought.

Sensing his eyes on you, you glanced back at him, puzzled by the expression on his face. Why was he staring so intently? What on earth had him so–

Eyes flicking down to where he was looking, everything suddenly clicked and a smirk crept across your face in amusement. The stockings were the only new element in all of this, so that had to be it. And maybe you had just enough energy for this; it certainly would be a waste of such a good opportunity.

“Oh... so you do like my outfit then?” you asked in a sly tone with a tilt of your head as he began unbuttoning his vest in a slow, deliberate manner and set it aside.

“I think it looks ravishing on you my dear,” Newt purred softly, stepping up to the edge of the bed as you looked up at him, eyes glittering in excitement as you grinned back.

“As a matter of fact... I think I want to ravish you...”

In a flash, he had you pinned to the bed, a sharp breath leaving your lips shortly before his crashed down. Paying no mind to how... aggressive he was being, you melted into the kiss, your fingers gripping at his shirt collar before traveling down to flick open the buttons, working in record speed as Newt seemed unwilling to wait, the sight of you in those stockings igniting something within him you had never known before.

Raw as his passion was, this seemed much more primal and a dull burn began in your body at the fevered way he tugged at your clothes and glided his hands across your skin.

He moved back to remove his shirt, discarding it onto the floor and reached around to unhook your bra, smoothing them carefully around your back despite how desperate he was to go on. You arched up so he had easier access, rolling your hips into his and getting a low growl in response, the sound sending another burst of warmth through your navel.

Eager as he was, there was barely any time for you to unclip the garter belt before he was stripping your panties off. You shoved the belt down with them and he sent them both to the floor with the rest of your clothes. But as you moved to slip the first stocking off, his hand took hold of yours.

“No... leave them on.” He whispered thickly, and you moved back to look at him in disbelief, startled by the raw lust in his gaze as he unbuckled his belt and shimmed out of both his pants and underwear.

“And if they run?” you asked, trying to tease but it came out as a breathless whine as he slid his hand up your thigh to fix the stocking back to its original resting place.

“Then I'll buy you more. I did just publish a book after all,” he grinned down at you, and you managed a smile back before went in for a kiss once more, pressing down like your lips would quench his thirst. You draped your arms around him, breath hitching as Newt felt along your sides, smoothing his hands up to caress your breast, his touch light and slow as he savored every noise you made.

Impatience creeping back over him, Newt pulled back, hovering over you a moment as he shifted, pulling your legs up to wrapping around his waist, his erect cock pressing against you and making you squirm anxiously.

After you locked your legs around him, Newt lined himself up with your entrance, easing the just head in as you whimpered beneath him then roughly thrusted in all the way with a low grunt. Back arching at the action, your legs tightened around his waist and made him gasp out your name, his jaw clenching.

Shivering at the feeling of the stockings rubbing against his sides, Newt moved back, lifting you as he rose to sit on his shins and pulled you on to his lap, one arm firmly around your back, his other hand gripping tightly at your thigh.

Once you were steady, he leveled his blue eyes on you and rolled his hips up into you hard, earning a loud, needy moan from your lips and sending white heat shooting up your spine, before he captured your lips, smothering you in a deep, passionate kiss.

The pace gradually worked up into a rhythmic stroke that left you unable to do much but clung on to his shoulders as your hips grinded against each other, nails biting his skin and pleasure pulsing through your body with every motion, bringing you rapidly to your release.

Through the haze of arousal, you were aware of his hand going to your ass, gripping it tight enough to bruise as he pounded into you and sent you tipping over the edge. Stiffening against him as you climaxed, you clawed at his back, and made him cum right after you, bucking into you one last time before he relaxed.

You lay against him, panting hard as he held you up with one shaky hand, a light sweat making your skin stick together.

Newt carefully let you down off of his lap, shuttering as he pulled out and watched you lay back on the bed, raising a brow as a smile tugged at the corner of your lips.

“Hmm... looks like you're in the clear; no runs,” you said in a coy tone, stretching your legs out and crossing one over the other. Newt chuckled at your words, laying on his side to look at you, tracing a finger from the bend of your waist down to your thigh and making you shiver at the lingering heat.

“Well perhaps I can fix that.” He said, tugging at the elastic top of the stocking to fix where it had sagged down and making you smirk at his silent suggestion. As he said, he could replace them, given his book had seen such success, so tonight you would have a much more private celebration and royalties could cover any damages.

They were just stockings after all.

** -End- **

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading; feedback is always welcome~


End file.
